


Kinktober Day 16 - Sex Pollen

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dry Orgasm, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 16 of Kinktober - Sex Pollen
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 16 - Sex Pollen

Andy _really_ should have been a bit more careful with this specimen. He pulled away from the plant, throwing an arm uselessly over his face in an attempt to block the pollen that had burst out of the bud. He coughed and felt around blindly for the button that would lock down the lab and filter contaminants out of the air.

Hands caught him after he finally managed to slap his hand down on the button. He looked up into the face of the guard stationed in the lab. His eyes narrowed.

“Cover your face, dumbass. Shit might kill you,” he ground out. His voice was rough from inhaling the pollen. After David had tugged his shirt up over his nose, he helped Andy down onto the floor, checking him over for any signs of injury. He waved him off, but that didn’t stop the worry contorting the man’s face.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt, are you dying?” He shook his head, going lax in his arms. His chest felt too tight. He moaned miserably as breathing became harder. His body was burning up and he was certain he was going to die. David would start freaking out if he said that though, and he couldn’t manage any words.

David’s hands felt wonderful on him. His touches were light, scared to hurt him, and it made him groan. He reached up with shaky hands to touch the terrified face above him. He brushed his fingers over the scratchy stubbled and even that felt like too much for his skin.

“Mnn, David, I need…”

“Anything, anything. What do you need?”

“Fffuck. Just, touch me. Your hands feel so good and I c-can’t… Please,” he whined. His clothes were too tight, even more so when David ran his hands soothingly over his arms. He wanted to tear his coat and shirt off but he knew he couldn’t manage that.

Everything was so overwhelming that he hardly noticed his body reacting to the guard’s touch. He arched his back as fingers slid over his chest. He was starting to hyperventilate and his hands scrabbled desperately at the buttons, scrabbling at them with no hope in sight of actually managing to pry them open. David took the hint and helped him out. His fingers, shaky but considerably more stable, popped open each button until the splotchy red skin of his chest was revealed.

Andy turned himself over so he could crawl into David’s lap. His breath was coming out in fast, desperate pants. He buried his face in the guard’s neck and started rutting desperately, gripping the fabric of his shirt so hard he thought it might rip.

“Wh-what? Andy, I’m not sure thi-”

“Shutthefuckup,” he gasped. David tried to push him away to at least try to figure out what was happening, but he held on tight and kept moving his hips.

“Andy! Andy please, you’re... Under the influence of whatever the hell that plant was. I don’t want you to do s-something you might regre-hahh,” he groaned as Andy started rubbing his ass against the hardening cock under him.

“We can de- shit! We can deal with that later, p-please David. Please just touch me.” Ever-eager to comply with what he wanted, David wrapped his arms around his back and held him close to his chest, his own hips jerking up with every desperate grind against him.

It wasn’t long before Andy shuddered apart in his lap, his rutting slowing as he grew lightheaded from his orgasm, or the lack of air. He thought maybe it would be over then, but he didn’t soften in his pants. He growled in frustration and reached between them to try to pull down the restrictive fabric. David had to step in once again and together they shucked off his pants and threw them into a pile with the rest of his clothes. His head thunked against David’s chest as he started moving his hips once more. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. David’s much colder hands were touching him everywhere, down his back, over his arms to his chest where they felt like heaven on his overheated chest.

“Sss’not ‘nough,” he mumbled deliriously. David nodded above him. He nearly wept when one of those cool hands wrapped around his dick. He sobbed in pleasure as he fucked up into the loose grip. It was so good, and he said as much to the guard, albeit less coherently.

“F-fuck. Can I- Can I take my pants off? I-It’s just, I-” Andy had already started fumbling with the button, the first and only one he managed to get undone. He was set on the floor while David wriggled out of his uniform. His own cock was flushed and leaking already. He wanted that in him. Andy arched on the freezing tile of the lab floor, reaching for himself when he got too impatient. In an instant, David was on him.

Andy wrapped his legs around the wide waist above him, shaking like a leaf as each thrust of their hips made their cocks slide together. He was gasping for air and unable to make more than a few choked moans. David had given up on propriety and leaned hard into this, lips attaching to his heaving chest to leave marks in his skin.

The second orgasm felt like a punch to the gut, too much but _still not enough_. He clawed desperately at David’s back as he managed a few weak spurts of cum. David pulled back to give him some room to breathe but it didn’t help much.

“D-David?” This snapped the guard out of his pleasure and he was over him once more, checking to see if he was alright. “Fuck me,” he rasped. “There’s lube i-in the… The.. There’s, fuck it’s in my desk. I need it, _please_. Please, please, please,” Andy pleaded, already touching himself again. David scrambled up off of him to dig through the drawers of his desk. He got an excellent view of the guard’s ass and hummed appreciatively as he stroked himself to it.

David got on his knees in front of him once more with lube in hand. He poured some over his fingers and rubbed one slick digit over the twitching, sensitive skin of his hole. Andy shuddered and tried to push back against it, but there was no need when it pushed in easily. Fuck, it felt like ice in his body. His clenched down around David’s finger with a whimper.

“M-more. I need mm.. More.” A second finger slid in with the first, scissoring and stretching him. He rocked back on the digits eagerly. His cock was aching and sore but he was still hard. He jolted like he’d been electrocuted when David brushed against his prostate. He paused his movements for a moment before realizing what had happened. “Hhnnnn,” Andy drooled out uselessly. His eyes rolled back as David pressed against that spot again, more insistent this time.

Each rub against that spot made Andy moan loud enough for half the complex to hear him. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure, but it didn’t help as much as he might have liked. His chest tightened and a near-painful orgasm flooded his body. He wheezed through it, body convulsing as he came dry.

David pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty. He groaned and reached for the guard with the hand that he wasn’t using to wring the last few shocks of pleasure out of himself.

“Do you need me to stop? I c-can take care of myself.” David looked so worried, but his dick was still jutting out, probably aching to cum. He shook his head.

“Go ahead,” he slurred. Exhaustion was starting to hit hard, but he had one more in him. David was hesitant as he lined himself up, glancing up at his face constantly to make sure it was still alright. The feeling of the thick head of his cock stretching him further than his fingers was definitely alright, but he was too out of it to say as much.

Andy clutched his shoulders weakly as he pushed in. His body protested but it was overshadowed by how amazing he felt inside of him. David was panting and staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He looked like he was in awe of something, but Andy couldn’t be assed to figure out what was so awesome. He nudged David’s hip with his knee to spur him into moving.

David pulled out slowly before pressing back in. He continued at this slow pace like he was scared of hurting Andy, but the scientist was not having it. He started rocking back against his dick. He couldn’t bring himself to touch his oversensitive cock but he could at least help David get off. The guard huffed out a moan and started thrusting faster. That seemed to break his control. He scooped up Andy into his arms to thrust into him easier. His hips snapped up against his ass, pressing into all the right places.

David groaned into his overheated skin. His lips pulled at Andy’s neck, sucking a small bruise into the reddened flesh. He didn’t hold back now, too close to his own end to think about stopping, and he forced out tiny gasps and whimpers out of Andy’s mouth with each movement of his hips.

“C-c-close,” he stuttered out. Andy nodded and felt his own cock twitch. He angled his body to get more direct attention to his prostate. It worked well enough that he sobbed through a fourth and final orgasm. He clenched painfully tight around David’s cock and felt the guard give one, two, three more stuttering thrusts before he was spilling with a grunt inside of Andy. He milked him for all he could get before falling limp against the dirt linoleum under him.

Andy’s chest rose and fell shakily and tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. He hugged David close, trying to come down from the overstimulation that wracked his body. David slid soft and spent, from his hole, cum following soon after. He was once again in David’s lap.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to get you something? I can get you some water, maybe something from the fridge?” Andy stopped his nagging with a shake of his head. He just wanted to lay there for a little while longer.

Finally, the loud hum of the vents shut off and the automatic locks opened. The room was clear of contaminants. David stood up slowly, carrying him to his chair so he could rest somewhere more comfortably while he cleaned up the mess. Andy could breathe freely now, his lungs cleared of the pollen for the most part. He curled up on the chair, shivering without the fever that had overtaken him previously. David had him drink some water and he sat with him until Andy could finally speak well enough to request a trip to the emergency shower. They would probably need to talk about the fact that they’d just fucked in the lab, but he was far too tired to worry about it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO BABY We're back in the swing of things! Started this almost immediately after my post last night, and I realized I've been clicking beginning notes when I ought to be making endnotes. Gonna switch to that now and hope that my brain doesn't continue to automatically click the wrong one.  
> Also if I don't manage to catch up in time, I'll write Day 31 then throughout November I'll write what's left between re-writing a PacRim fanfiction.


End file.
